In No. RI-683 Hungarian patent application (U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,825) we have expounded a process for the production of an anorexogenic substance having specific effect on the central regulation of food intake. According to the procedure described in that patent, human and/or animal serum was ultrafiltered on a membrane passing molecules under 50,000 daltons (a membrane with 50,000 dalton cutoff), the ultrafiltrate was taken into dryness, redissolved in water and the solution was chromatographed on a gel column having the void volume at 50,000 daltons. The column was eluted with an aqueous solution of 0.1-1.0% sodium chloride and the fractions containing biological activity were evaporated and the residue was dissolved in water and again chromatographed on a gel column which had 50,000 daltons void volume.
Fractionation was carried out with water and the biologically active fractions were evaporated. In this way we succeded to separate an active glycoprotein fraction which contained amino acids at an average of 60%, and carbohydrate components at an average of 10% after acid hydrolysis. The intact molecule showed specific activity on the central regulation system of food intake and did not behave as a depressive agent nor did it stimulate the central nervous system.